


Ducky

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Team Free Will [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Gen, M/M, Rubber Duck, Secrets, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret, one he doesn't want out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story for a writing club I'm in. This week's writing prompt was Rubber Duck.

 

Dean had a secret. Something he had never told anyone. And, something he had no desire in letting get out. It was something he indulged in whenever he was alone.

Bubble baths.

He could sit in a bubble bath for hours. But usually he wasn't alone long enough to enjoy a lengthy bubble bath.

Dean honestly had never even tried a bath until they moved into the Men of Letters bunker. It was always a shower, quick and efficient. Oh, how he hated all the years he missed that he could have been taking bubble baths. They were even better than watching Dr. Sexy, M.D..

Dean was currently in the bath. His scent of choice tonight, Almond and Sandalwood. He had several different scents of bubble bath. He had to keep them hidden of course. But at least he never had to explain the scent on his skin because he only took the baths when he was home alone. Like now.

"Hello Dea-"

Son of a bitch! He'd been caught.

"Dean. Are you hurt?"

"No Cas." Dean sighed. "Didn't we talk about you popping up in the bathroom? I could slip, fall and break my neck."

"If you aren't hurt, why are you submerged in water?" Cas continued like he hadn't even heard Dean's reprimand.

"It's relaxing Cas."

Cas sat on the edge of the tub. He dipped his hand in the water. Dean jumped, a bit startled. "It seems very pleas-" just then several items bobbled up to the surface. An assortment of rubber ducks.

Dean's face turned bright red. Cas looked at Dean and smirked. He was picking up quite a bit of Dean's more annoying habits. Like not letting a subject go when it obviously made someone uncomfortable.

"So. You are also playing with children toys? Are they relaxing too?" Cas teased.

Dean splashed water at Cas, "You know what, bite me Cas!"

Cas grinned at Dean, "Don't mind if I do." He leaned towards Dean, kissing him, biting him lightly as he pulled away.

"So why are you back early?"

"Is this what you do when I am away?" Cas questioned, his hand making swirl patterns in the water, sending the ducks every which way.

Dean ducked his gaze, "Yes."

"And does Sam know?"

"Of course not. I wait until I'm here by myself."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't considered manly for guys to take bubble baths."

"At least now I know why sometimes when I come home, the bed doesn't smell like you." Cas averted his eyes. "I thought maybe, you were bringing other people into our bed."

"What? Cas, no. I would never do that. Not to you, not to us." Dean reached up a wet hand and caressed Cas' cheek. "I am so sorry I made you think that." Giving Cas an imploring look he continued, "Promise me next time you think I am being unfaithful or something equally as wrong, ask me. I will always be honest with you Cas."

Cas covered Dean's hand with his, "I promise Dean." Dean lowered his hand back to the water, still holding Cas' hand.

"To answer your question, I came back early because I put Fatima on watch duty, she is a very capable angel, she will do well. Also, it occurred to me, Sam and Balthazar are at the cabin. The least I could do is be home with you, keeping you company."

Dean grinned. "Is that right?"

"But I did not know you preferred your alone time." Cas looked a bit sad as he admitted that to Dean.

"Hey, hey. I would always choose you over alone time. And never have I asked for you to leave so I can be alone."

"But you do seem to enjoy your alone time with your...duckies."

"That's only because I hadn't told you about them before, but now, I can enjoy them with you."

Cas kissed Dean again. "I will let you get back to your duckies." When Cas went to get up, Dean grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into the tub, splashing water everywhere. Cas looked startled at first, Dean was laughing hysterically. Cas splashed Dean with water. "Oh, you think that was funny?" Cas went to splash Dean again, but Dean was quicker, he grabbed Cas' hand pulling him into a kiss. They kissed each other leisurely, just enjoying the feel of each others lips. Dean leaned away, looking at Cas earnestly, "I'm glad you came home early." Cas smiled at Dean with his heart in his eyes.

 

"I am too Dean."

A couple of days later Sam and Balthazar was back at the bunker, Dean was trying to get use to the snarky angel being around, and the whole Sam/Balthazar thing. But hey, the way Dean looked at it, Sam supported him being with Cas, he could at least try to support him and Balthazar; aaaand try to be less of a jerk.

He watched his little brother interacting with his angel, they were sitting at the kitchen table, Sam was explaining their newest case, and Balthazar was listening intently, at least until he cracked a joke that had Sam snorting in laughter.

Dean had to admit, even though they were like oil and water they seemed to balance each other out well. Balthazar had brought laughter back into Sam's life. For that alone, he could kiss Balthazar.

Cas came up behind Dean and whispered, "I would not like that Ducky." Dean stiffened. "Stay outta my head Cas."

Balthazar's head popped up, "Ducky?"

Dean cursed inwardly, curse stupid sonic angel hearing.

"Is that some kind of kinky pet name Castiel?"

Cas blushed, running a hand through his hair, and avoiding eye contact with Balthazar he replied quietly, "Uh, no."

Sam chuckled. "Huh, did I miss something?"

"Well love, you did miss the bit about your brother wanting to snog me senseless. I'm trying to find out the rest."

Balthazar stood up crossing over to Dean and Cas. Dean turned his back on the snarky angel. Balthazar looked Cas in the eyes, searching. Cas tried not to think about Dean taking bubble baths with his rubber ducks. Suddenly Balthazar let loose a loud bark of laughter. "No shit huh?"

Turning back to Sam, "Hey Samuel, did you know your brother likes to take bubble baths, with rubber duckies?" Balthazar asked laughing hysterically. Sam gave a small laugh, looking at Dean unbelieving. When Dean didn't deny it he had to ask.

"Dude really?"

"Dammit Cas!" Dean bellowed, mortified.

Cas gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry...Ducky." Cas replied with a grin. The room erupted in laughter.

 


End file.
